


【唐飞唐】唐毅，你这个大猪蹄子（下）

by TanYuan



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanYuan/pseuds/TanYuan





	【唐飞唐】唐毅，你这个大猪蹄子（下）

*唐•猛如虎•毅X飞•娇羞抓狂•飞

 

*糖衣在线戏精，诱惑飞飞入圈套

 

——————————————

 

车内的冷气开得很足，可是孟少飞却感觉自己好像出现了异样，身体里好像被点燃了一团旺火，更糟糕的是竟然有种越烧越旺的趋势。

 

孟少飞下意识地擦去额头上的汗，拧开了一瓶水，猛地灌了下去，吞咽时，喉结上下浮动着，这些动作都被一旁的唐毅看在眼里。

 

唐毅默默调低了冷气，看着有些安静的孟少飞，选择先打破这种诡异的沉默。

 

“身体不舒服吗？”

 

“没事，就是热了点，可能是冷气坏了吧。”孟少飞还不清楚自己的状况，一心以为是冷气不足作祟，殊不知，他隐秘的位置也开始变得濡湿……

 

唐毅眼神有一丝波动，但很快，他又专心看向前方，继续开车。

 

因为他知道，刚刚Andy给孟少飞喝的酒，有个很厉害的名号，一杯失身。这种酒，是Andy为特别的客人调情而特调的，没想到，他竟然用惩罚孟少飞。孟少飞估计还没察觉到自己的异样吧，还是不要吓到他了。

 

一路沉默，抵达唐毅家的时候，孟少飞已经觉得自己整个人都软趴趴的，失了力气，呼出的热气更是温度高的吓人，他开始怀疑，自己是不是生病了。

 

在孟少飞还在呆愣的时间，唐毅已经解开了安全带，来到副驾驶，准备给孟少飞解开安全带，却无意中碰到了他裸露的脖子。

 

孟少飞颤抖一缩，连忙躲开唐毅的手，暗叫不好，自己什么时候那么敏感了，连碰到都能心跳加速，孟小飞还不可抑制地微微抬起头了，被唐毅知道就糗大了！

 

“我……我自己来就好了。”孟少飞迅速解开自己的安全带，转头就要推开车门，却在碰到把手的时候，猛地被往后一拉，整个人就这样被唐毅紧紧圈在怀里，第一反应是挣扎，却发现自己被唐毅困得死死的，根本没有机会逃脱。

 

“你有点反常，还在生气吗？”唐毅靠在孟少飞的耳边，低声问着，呼吸也随之吹拂在耳后，带起一阵酥痒感。

 

孟少飞稳稳心神，努力忽略那人诱人的气息，说道：“是有点吃醋啦，下次不能再这样保护我了。”

 

“好，下次我一定把你牢牢绑在身边。”

 

唐毅低沉的嗓音，仿佛念咒般，蛊惑着孟少飞的心思，一字一句都勾着孟少飞心底的火苗，更可恶的是，唐毅还略带惩罚性地咬了一口他柔软的后颈，明明知道他的敏感带，还偏偏……

 

糟了，心跳好像要爆表了，好想要唐毅的拥抱，好想要唐毅的亲吻，好想要唐毅的一切……孟少飞的心思已经全被这些所操控了，根本没注意到，唐毅那得逞的表情。

 

“我们先上去吧。”唐毅忽然松开了孟少飞，让还沉浸在幻想中的孟少飞突然感觉到心里有些空落落的，但是不得不跟着唐毅的步伐，上了楼。

 

只是刚一关上门，唐毅就把孟少飞困在了墙与灼热的胸膛之间，低头，语气暧昧地问道：“我饿了。”

 

孟少飞哪受得了这样的撩拨，当即心里冒出的全是少儿不宜的画面，却因为不确定唐毅的意思，只能傻兮兮地问：“是我想的那种饿吗？”

 

“你想的是哪种？”唐毅身子压得更低了，两人呼吸交缠一起，周边的温度急剧上升。

 

“这种？”唐毅吻了一下孟少飞的额头，笑着问，“还是这种？”接着又寻找到孟少飞的唇，热烈地研磨着那柔软的红唇，“或者你更希望是这种？”唐毅直接撩起了孟少飞的衬衫，沿着胸膛一路吻下去，还坏心眼地咬住孟少飞胸前的小红豆，反复逗弄过后，才肯放过喘息连连的孟少飞。

 

“你怎么这么磨蹭，要做就直接来！”孟少飞现在感官敏感得吓人，更是被唐毅挑逗地逃无可逃。

 

“这可是你说的。”唐毅得到爱人的同意，更是肆无忌惮地动作起来，看着孟少飞碍事的衬衫，真想撕破了扔在一边，手上却是耐心地解开扣子，一颗，一颗，很快就到了最后一颗。

 

唐毅盯着孟少飞受惊的眼神，露出胜利似的笑容，带着蛊惑人心的气息，道：“最后一颗。”

 

孟少飞看着眼中藏着危险的唐毅，想象到等下的狂风暴雨袭在自己身上，忍不住咽了咽口水，“我们先去洗澡吧？”

 

“你更喜欢在浴室吗？”

 

孟少飞连忙捂住唐毅的嘴，企图阻止唐毅那惹火的话语，“噗……唐毅你先别说话。”

 

猝不及防，唐毅舔吻着孟少飞的手心，惊得孟少飞全身颤抖，孟小飞更是雄赳赳地抬高了头，虽然知道等下发生的事情无可避免，但是还是忍不住会害怕，他可是第一次啊。

 

“看着你想要的眼神，我就想吃了你。”

 

可是现在的唐毅只想把孟少飞困在身下，狠狠地摆弄各种姿势，所以毫不犹豫地打横抱起孟少飞，往浴室走去。

 

浴室是透明玻璃的设计，热水产生的雾气氤氲了整个浴室，而喷头下，唐毅把孟少飞抵在墙与他之间，激烈地交换着唾液，唐毅那近似啃咬的吻，带着侵略性，席卷了孟少飞的唇舌，不断勾引这小舌与他的一起交缠，两个人被热水淋得睁不开眼，却让两个人更加专心地感受着彼此的变化。

 

孟少飞被吻得脑袋都快要缺氧，耳边全都是水落在地面的声音，感官里全是唐毅，他感觉自己从这一刻开始，全都是属于唐毅的。

 

唐毅感觉身前的小傻瓜快要缺氧，微微松开了孟少飞，给他喘气的时间，又再一次霸道地夺走了他的呼吸，不断地在唇舌间研磨打转，仿佛要嵌入孟少飞的体内般，吻得极深。

 

唐毅细心得给孟少飞和自己擦拭干净身体后，两个人又一发不可收拾地一路吻着，跌跌撞撞出了浴室，孟少飞被用力推倒在床上，看着天花板的灯光渐渐被压上自己的唐毅所遮挡，双手自然地搂上唐毅的脖颈，把人往下一压。

 

“宝贝，你在引我犯罪。”

 

“那你上钩吗？”

 

唐毅分开孟少飞的两条腿，俯身吻上他，一只手在他身上处处点火，另一只手上还不忘抚慰濡湿粘腻的孟小飞，孟少飞舒服地哼叫出声，眼神迷离地看着唐毅，这样的孟少飞只有唐毅才能看见，这使唐毅心里产生了巨大的满足感。

 

“给我。”

 

“好。”

 

唐毅快速在床头柜拿出准备已久的润滑剂，挤在手上，一根手指进入得很顺利，在加到三根手指的时候仍旧畅通无阻。

 

“看来你真的等不及让我吃了。”

 

早在孟少飞感受到唐毅的侵入时，小穴的爱液就源源不断地渗出，一股股热浪袭来，快要把孟少飞的意识都灼烧掉了。听到唐毅的调侃，更是羞得连唐毅的眼睛都不敢对视，肌肤也经过唐毅的爱抚而变得粉红诱人，现在的孟少飞，在唐毅眼里，就是饕餮大餐，必定细细品尝。

 

唐毅不再拖泥带水，用自己的肉刃抵着孟少飞的后穴，一点一点地侵入那个隐秘之地，被内壁包裹着的感觉，温暖而紧致，唐毅忍不住发出一声舒服的闷哼，孟少飞被异物感充斥着，有些难受地挣扎了下。

唐毅许是感受到了孟少飞的不舒服，放缓进入的速度，压制住自己的邪火，温柔地诱哄着爱人。

 

“乖，飞飞你太紧了，放松点，不然你还受伤的。”唐毅喑哑的声音撩拨着孟少飞的神经，像根羽毛轻轻拨动了他的心弦，忍不住下意识地放松自己，让唐毅进入自己。

 

唐毅知道孟少飞怕疼，慢慢进入无异于让两个人被痛苦折磨更久一点，所以唐毅决定一鼓作气，趁着孟少飞放松之际，猛地加重力道，性器完全进入他的身体里。

 

两个人不约而同发出了一声喟叹，唐毅想等孟少飞适应了自己的尺寸再进行下一步，只是不一会儿，孟少飞就有些难耐地扭动着腰肢，仿佛催促唐毅的动作。

 

不能满足老婆的唐毅，不是好老公。唐毅当即抽送起来，性器在那雪白的两瓣臀肉间进进出出，激烈地性交带动着床板也吱吖作响，肉体碰撞声，喘息声，吱呀声一时间交叠在一起，咸湿色情却又一切都和谐地不像话。

 

唐毅扶着孟少飞的腰，每每在龟头快要抽离穴口之时，又狠狠地一插到底，把小穴都填满，每一下都仿佛要刺穿孟少飞的身体般，让孟少飞感觉到十分满足，甚至摆动腰部，迎合唐毅的撞击，一次次顺从内心的冲刺，两人终于在此刻，完成了直击灵魂的交合，完成了心灵交换的誓言。

 

一夜疯狂过后，唐毅温柔地给孟少飞清理了后穴，再细心地为他涂了药，唐毅可不希望自己的老婆因为自己而受伤，一点都不可以，吻了吻孟少飞红红的眼角，才安心地把他抱入怀里，与他一同进入梦乡。


End file.
